As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. A virtual environment, such as a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI), separates a desktop environment and its associated software in a data center, from the information handling system that is used to access the desktop environment.
Virtual desktop environments have become prevalent in the enterprise information technology domain. These environments are presented as offering many advantages over the conventional physical personal computer (PC) paradigm, such as enhanced security, compatibility with a wider range of user endpoint devices and reduced total cost of ownership (TCO) for enterprises. A “virtual desktop” may refer to any number of methodologies including server-based computing (SBC) where a number of users share the desktop of a server-based operating system, VDI where each user gets their own virtual machine which typically runs a client operating system, and application virtualization technologies that concentrate more closely on making specific applications available to users with these applications, for example, being hosted on a remote system or streamed to the user's local system. With respect to the virtual desktop technologies described, SBC is often regarded as being appropriate for task/call-center type environments, while VDI is more commonly deployed for knowledge workers who require a higher level of user personalization, and application virtualization technologies may be commonly deployed across SBC, VDI and physical desktop environments to solve business challenges such as legacy application OS compatibility.
Pooled resources or virtual desktop pools are a commonly used approach for providing users with access to VDI and SBC environments. For example, allocation of a user to a virtual desktop pool may be based on a largely crude analysis of a particular user's requirements based on such factors as organizational alignment such as membership in the accounting department or the human resource department. Users may be presented with a poor end-user experience and organizations may see poor utilization of computer resources due to the lack of an optimal re-allocation of the users to virtual desktop pools as the re-allocation of users to these virtual desktop pools may rely on ad-hoc methods such as help desk calls and resource utilization alarms.